


Foremost Expert

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Now, are there any questions?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #251 "expert"

“Now,” said Rodney, “Are there any questions?”

There was a long moment of silence, which was completely unsurprising, after the last half-hour in which Rodney had delivered his standard lecture – “The Dangers of the Pegasus Galaxy Unless You Listen to Dr. McKay” – with the usual amount of implied insults toward the collective intelligence and/or fortitude of the newest batch of scientists.

Then, one brave soul raised his hand. “Dr. McKay?”

“Yes, what?” Rodney demanded.

“I understand that a field scientist needs to be familiar with many different disciplines,” he said, “but if you had to choose just one, what would you say you were the foremost expert on?”

Rodney paused, considering, then said, “John Sheppard.”

The new scientists looked at each other, then over at John, who was slouching over by the door, listening to Rodney’s lecture. John gave a little wave of his fingers, but didn’t say anything.

“Um, sir?” said the kid, clearly uncomfortable. “That’s not… I meant, what area of study?”

“I’m sure you did,” said Rodney. “And that’ll teach you to ask more specific questions next time, won’t it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Anyone else?” Rodney asked. This time, no one moved, and he snorted. “When you inevitably realize that your so-called education has in _no way_ prepared you for the Pegasus Galaxy, you can take all your whining to Dr. Zelenka. In the meantime, you can all go on to your briefing with Lieutenant Colonel Lorne about the idiocy that is the military establishment. Run along now.”

Still looking oddly at him, the kids all trooped out, back to the hallway where their assigned military escort was waiting for them. John nodded to the ones that looked oddly at him, too, then sauntered over to where Rodney was shutting down the hologram projector he’d been using.

“So,” said John, grinning. “The foremost expert on John Sheppard, huh? You didn’t want to take credit for revolutionizing physics, or anything?”

“Please,” Rodney scoffed. “I am a brilliantly gifted physicist, let’s be clear about that, but I’m also humble enough to believe that there might be a few – a very few – scientists who are close enough to make real contributions to the field.”

“Humble,” John repeated. “Right.”

“But there is one field in which I refuse to accept any competition, and I plan on winning _all_ the awards.”

“Yeah?” said John, leaning closer.

“ _Foremost expert_ ,” Rodney repeated, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
